Aki no Deai
by Yuri18 y Tsuki500
Summary: Akino Ai hated school, she was always alone, her only friend was Kasanoda. Things changed when she met Hitachiin Kaoru who felt like he had been left behind since Hikaru and Haruhi started dating. Friendship and... romance...? Not even I know... read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Aki no Deai

Chapter 1

**Tsuki500: Hi, this is my first Ouran fic and I didn't know if I should post it or not, so I want to thank my favorite author Miss Light Bright for giving me the courage to do it =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori, I'm just doing this for fun.**

'thoughts'

"_**You wanna know how I met him? Sure, I'll tell you" I say crossing my legs while sitting on the white couch of this mansion "I was in high school back then..."**_

It was in the afternoon, I could feel the soft autumn breeze coming through the school window, it was time to go. I took my stuff, said bye to Kasanoda and left the classroom. While leaving I saw Fujioka and one of the Hitachiin twins, seeing just one of them was rare sight, I heard about them pretty often in my classroom, that was how I knew who they were, I didn't really care so I just kept walking. I closed my eyes for a moment, I really hated school and couldn't wait to leave, I was thinking about that when I suddenly bumped into someone, I fell, when I opened my eyes I saw the other Hitachiin on the floor "Sorry, are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he answered me. I standed up and was about to offer him a hand when I saw that he was already on his feet.

He then looked at me with a puzzled look on his face "Who are you?"

"Akino Ai, I go to class 1-D" I answered and then asked "and you?"

"Hitachiin Kaoru, I go to class 1-A" he answered but then asked me "Why are you wearing the boys uniform if you're a girl?"

"I hate that silly yellow dress, is that a good answer?" I said smiling a little.

"I guess it is" he said smiling slightly "Anyways I have to go now. Bye" with that said Kaoru left.

I went back home, but I couldn't stop thinking that those twins looked familiar, like I met them somewhere before, even though I just started going to Ouran that year.

When I got home I went straight for my room, went to the bathroom and took a shower, it felt like the water could take away all of my problems.

After that, I had dinner and went to sleep. My room was big, most of it was of a light blue color, I had some things but my favorites were my white couch, my LCD, my PS2 and PS3, I also had a PSP and a PS Vita in my night table's drawer, I just love video games.

The next morning when I woke up it felt like I couldn't get out of bed, but still I got up, went to the bathroom and started my routine.

When I was ready to go to school I took a last look at the mirror, my wavy black raven hair was still shoulder length so I didn't need to go to the hair stylist anytime soon, I decided to put on a light blue hairband, took an eye shadow kit and look at my onyx eyes, then I thought it was better not to put it on. My bust hadn't grow any larger and my height hadn't improved either... it seemed like I wasn't going to grow anymore... I sighted and left, it was breakfast time and I wouldn't miss it.

"Good morning, Ai" my older sister greeted me.

"Good morning, Hitomi-neechan" I took a seat next to her, it seemed like our parents wouldn't join us.

After breakfast I went to school and my sister went to her college. When I arrived at school I just wanted to go back home, it was the only place where I felt comfortable.

Somehow I managed to survive till break time, then two girls came to my desk, one was a brunette and the other had black hair "Hey Akino, how's it going?" the brunette asked, on the outside it looked as if she had been nice but I knew the truth "So you decided to show up today, we miss you when you're not here" she said with a venomous tone, if that girl were to bite her tongue she would die.

"Yeah, we don't have anyone to entertain us haha" the other girl said making fun of me, I always hated this kind of people.

"Get lost" I said as coldly as I could, I wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing me upset.

"Hey" someone said from behind me, I knew who's voice was that.

"Oh, hey Kasanoda" I said to him, we had been friends for some time. When they saw him the girls left.

I talked a little with Kasanoda and then left, I wanted to go the maze, I loved that place.

When I got there I saw one of the twins "Hi" he turned in my direction "sorry to ask you but... are you Hikaru or Kaoru?"

"Hi Akino, I'm Kaoru. Hey... had we met before?" he asked out of nowhere.

'Why does he sound like he's hitting on me...? he could've thought of something more original...' I thought, then realized that he looked like someone who wanted to slap himself, I have experience with people looking that way, my sister being the best example, every time that she did something stupid she looked just like that.

"No wait, I didn't mean it like that" he said looking a little embarrassed "it's just that I have this feeling that I've seen you somewhere before" he then explained himself.

"Maybe at a party...? to be honest, you do look familiar" I told him.

"Maybe..." after that, we started talking a little, he seemed like a nice guy.

In that moment I didn't know that autumn had brought me someone who was going to become one of the most important persons in my life.

**Tsuki500: Okay, this was the first chapter, I hope you liked it. I wanted this chapter to be like a small introduction of my OC. **

**I'm sorry if I wrote something wrong, it's 'cause I'm from Argentina, if you noticed some gramatic errors please let me know in a kind way so I can get better, but no flames, I would apreciate any advices.**

**By the way, here are the meanings of the japanese words that I used:**

**Aki: autumn.**

**Deai: encounter.**

**Aki no Deai: Autumn Encounter.**

**Neechan: big sister.**

**Ai: love.**

**As you see the name of my OC (Akino Ai) could mean Autumn Love (Aki no Ai), what do you think? ;-) I just LOVE autumn, it's my favorite season =D**

'**ta luego! Hope you read the next chapter! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Tsuki500: Hi! Okay, here's chapter two. Hope you like it =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori, I'm just doing this 'cause I have too much free time :P**

'Thoughts'

It had been two weeks since I met Kaoru, we had been talking everyday that I went to school. He looked kinda lonely and reminded me a little of myself, except in school matters, he was popular, liked school, had good grades and was in class A. Unlike me... I wasn't popular at all, hated school, had bad grades and was in class D.

That day, I couldn't find Kaoru during break time, then I saw his brother with Fujioka "Hey, I'm Akino Ai. Hitachiin-kun do you know where Kaoru-kun is?" I asked him. For me, it was easy to tell them apart, even though they were twins, there was a certain... something.

"How did you know I wasn't him?" someone asked surprised from behind me before Hikaru could answer, I recognized him immediately, that was Kaoru.

"Oh, there you are. I was looking for you, and to answer your question... I don't really know, I just knew that he wasn't the one I was looking for" I said with a small smile.

"Who is she? And how do you know her?" Hikaru asked frowning, maybe he didn't like the fact that we were ignoring him...?

"I already told you my name but I'll tell you again. I'm Akino Ai and I go to class 1-D. I met Kaoru two weeks ago in one of the hallways. It's nice to meet you"

"Is she the girl you talked to me about?" Hikaru asked, he wasn't frowning anymore.

"Yup" Kaoru answered simply.

In that moment I realized that Fujioka was still there "Oh! How rude of me... nice to meet you, Fujioka Haruhi, right?" I said to her smiling and then added "I don't understand why everyone thinks that you're a boy... it's obvious to me that you're a girl" right after I said that, the twins looked shocked.

"Oh, you realized. Yes, I'm a girl" she said calmly.

No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to remember what the twins said right after that. I think it was something along the lines of "Haruhi, what if someone hears you!?" and "Don't say anything!" I promised not to say anything about Fujioka being a girl and before I realized, the bell rung and it was time to go back to class. I said bye and left looking at my feet... what awaited me was more hours of pure torture...

* * *

Two days past, I saw Hikaru and Kaoru during luchtime "Hi, how's your day so far?" I asked them.

"Boring..." they answered at the same time.

"Same here, there's really nothing interesting to do today isn't it?" I said while taking a seat next to them.

"Yeah... and the math teacher is as boring as ever..." Kaoru complained.

"Not as boring as the english teacher..." Hikaru said sighing.

"Well I think that the philosophy teacher is the worst" I said and added "Why do I need to know about what a bunch of dead guys thought of the world...?" I said feeling bored just from talking about it.

The next day I was walking around the hallways during the break and saw Kaoru "Hi" I greeted him.

"Hi, how you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm doing fine. What about you?" I asked smiling slightly.

"I'm bored..."

"Then look for something to do" I said.

"Hikaru's not here so it's not like I can look for Tamaki-senpai and pull a prank by myself..."

'He's really bored...' I thought and then asked him "Is there anything you like to do?"

"Nothing in particular..." he answered looking through a window, he looked at me and asked "What about you?"

"Me? Well... I love videogames!" I said with a big smile.

"Really? I like videogames but not as much as Hikaru, he plays pretty often.

"What kind of videogames does he play?"

"He doesn't play any type of games in particular"

"I see... Personally I love RPGs, those are the best! Final Fantasy! Tales of the Abyss! Persona 3! Kingdom Hearts! All of those videogames are awesome! It's like watching an anime!" I kept talking about how good RPGs were and how neither Nintendo nor the Xbox 360 could defeat a Playstation, now that I remember Kaoru was looking at me with his eyes wide open and like I was an alien or something... I wonder why...

The day after I found a pen with a pumpkin, there was only one person with a pen like that, I sent Kaoru a text message telling him that I found his pen on the hallway and that I would go to the host club to give it back to him.

When I got there I opened the door, took two steps and... I found myself trapped in a net hanging from the ceiling like some kind of animal "What the...!?"

I was trying to get out of that damn net and the pen fell off my pocket and ended up on the floor, Kaoru took his pen "Thank you for being so nice" the twins said in unison with that damn smirk on their faces, how I wanted to get out of that trap and throw them some punches to erase those smirks.

"You're gonna pay for this! I'll get my revenge!" I yelled at them raising my fist as I could, given the fact that I was still in that net.

What I said only seemed to increase their amusement "Is that so...?" they asked at the same time again.

"Hikaru, Kaoru release that girl at once!" a blonde guy commanded them.

"Oh... but it's fun..." the twins complained.

"I said release her" he said standing in front of them, he was taller.

"Okay, okay..." they looked at each other with evil grins on their faces.

Hikaru went to a corner of the room where I couldn't see him, then I fell not too gracefully on top of someone, the twins burst out in laughter while I was struggling to get out that thing so I could stand up.

When I finally managed to do it I saw that blonde guy, he had the marks of the net on his face... was he that big of an idiot that he tried to catch me while I was still in the net? Or was he that dump that he hadn't realise that he had to move out of the way just like Kaoru did? I still don't know, but he softened my fall anyways so I guess it's okay... for me at least.

The next day I would have my revenge, I planned everything, I took a wet mop and waited for them during break.

I was hiding behind a corner waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

When they arrived I prepared myself, I was ready for my surprise attack...

PLASH!

I hit the both of them at the same time straight in the face "Told ya I would get my revenge" I said making fun of them with my sweetest smile and ran off, as I was running I could hear them yelling at me which made everything more fun, that was until they caught up with me, I was a fast runner but it seemed they were faster.

Hikaru grab me from my jacket and hold me back while Kaoru came closer with the mop in his hands, a wicked smile on his face.

PLASH!

My face got completely wet, at first I was a little mad when they started laughing but then I started laughing with them.

* * *

December had started, the weather was getting colder, and I could only watch as my favorite season of the year slowly drifted away. It had been a month since I met Kaoru.

I had to go school but I didn't want to get out of my bed, I heard a knock at the door and then my sister came inside my room "You're supposed to wait until I tell you that you can come in" I said pretending to be annoyed.

"You're not going to school today?" she asked out of nowhere with a concerned look on her face.

"I don't want to go"

"You should, even if you don't like it. Didn't you say that you have a couple of friends at school, you should go even if it's just to see them" she said. My sister just wanted the best for me, she went to Ouran high school and used to be in class A. Hitomi was a hard worker, she studied a lot, her classmates liked her, I always thought that she was better than me... but not in a bad way, I was proud of the sister that I had. We were always together, even though she was older than me, for a long time all I had was her, she was the one that could give me the courage to face my problems with just a few words, Hitomi always knew just what to say.

Hitomi didn't leave until I agreed to go to school. The morning was cold but there I was, sitting in my classroom.

When it was break time, I went to look for Kaoru. I found him in the hallways "Hi" I greeted him.

"Oh... hi" he looked weird.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He would usually smile at me whenever I talked to him.

"I was just... thinking about something..."

"Oh..." I didn't know what to say since I wasn't that good at talking to people, so I decided to ask him the first thing that came to my mind "Hey, what day is it?"

"Huh? December twelve. Why you ask?" he looked a little confused.

"Already!?" I yelled "Tomorrow is my sister's birthday!" I think I was panicking.

"Hey, calm down" he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was almost laughing at me.

"But I almost forgot! How could I forget!" I think I made it worst because he burst out in laughter.

"Why are you laughing at me!?" I yelled while hitting him on the shoulder.

"Auch! Hey! That hurts" he said holding his shoulder, but still smiling a little.

"Cry baby" I said making fun of him "What were you thinking about anyways?" I asked remembering what he had said earlier.

"It's just..." he looked down.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me" I said smiling "I have things that I don't tell anyone, not even to my sister. I won't try to make you tell me if you don't want to"

"Thanks" he said looking at me. I could see that he was worried and I cursed myself for not being able to help. Friendship was something that I hadn't come across too often, but I truly thought that it was one of the most important things in the world, so I always tried to do what I could to help the few friends that I had.

We talked a little about other things and then Kaoru looked at me "Why is it that I don't see you at school everyday?" he suddenly asked.

"T-that's..." then the bell rung, it was time to go back to classes "I'll tell you some other time"

"Alright, don't forget" he said with somewhat of an evil smile and went to his classroom, I knew that he wouldn't let this pass, I would have to answer.

I avoided him during lunch time and went back home as soon as I could.

* * *

The next day I didn't go to school, it was Hitomi's birthday and I wanted to stay home to help her decide what to wear at the party, she had turned twenty so she had to looked gorgeous, Hitomi's hair was dark brown, almost black and a little longer than mine, her eyes were dark brown too, my sister was taller than I was but she still wasn't too tall. I told her to wear a light pink dress that went to her ankles, that dress was one of my designs, but that one was one that I made specially for her **(A/N: sorry that I can't describe the dress, I'm still not that good with english)**, I also told her to wear white shoes with it.

I put on a navy blue dress that went to above my knees, black tights, silver colored high heeled shoes, I wanted to look tall for once in my life, I also put on a pair of navy blue gloves that went to my elbows and matched my dress, then decided to use silver jewelry to match my shoes, I chosed a couple of earrings and a necklace, using too much would ruin my look. I put on some dark eye shadow but also some light pink lipstick to contrast, my lipstick was barely visible and that was the way I wanted it.

I got ready just in time because the party started, I saw some people that I had seen at school but no one that I really knew, I sighted... it was going to be a long night...

After what seemed like an eternity but was actually a couple of minutes my mom came "There's someone I want you to meet" I followed my mother.

I saw a woman but what surprised me was the guys with her "Hola Yuzuha, this is my youger daughter, she's going to take over my bussines while Hitomi will take my husband's" my mom, Miranda Lopez, was a famous fashion designer from Argentina, she once told me that she had a japanese friend that was also her rival but... I never imagined her to be Hitachiin Yuzuha" **(A/N: I don't know the name of the twins mother but I've seen her as Yuzuha, so I decided to go with that name)**

"Hello Ai, I see that you've grown. I'm Hitachiin Yuzuha, these are my sons Hikaru and Kaoru in case you don't remember" I was confused when I heard that... remember...?

"You probably don't remember but you've met before" my mother said.

"Really...?" I asked, then added "I guess that's why you looked familiar"

"You know each other?" Yuzuha asked.

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine" Kaoru said.

"Sometimes I talk to her too" Hikaru said.

"By the way... you owe me an answer" Kaoru said with an evil smile, the others looked confused.

"Si, si... geez" I took him by the arm and dragged him somewhere else, now that I think about it... that probably didn't look too good, but I didn't want the others to hear.

"Okay... the reason that you don't see me at school everyday is cause sometimes I just don't wanna go and I stay home. Happy now?" I said a little annoyed.

"I already figured that out, I wanted to know why" he said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Okay, okay... I'll tell you, only if you tell me what's been troubling you. Deal?" I asked him offering my hand.

He hesitaded a little but then he took my hand in a firm handshake "Deal"

"The reason that I don't go to school is... because I hate that place, my classmates either ignore me or verbally attack me, the teachers make me nervous, classes are difficult to me, I don't like to study, I'm no good at talking to people and I'm too shy to try to join a club to make friends... maybe all of my reasons are stupid but almost all of the people around me are stupids themselves so I don't care..." I said it, once I let the words out of my mouth I knew I couldn't take them back, so I just waited for Kaoru's reaction.

"So that's why..."

"What?" I was surprised at his reaction, he didn't criticised me or anything. I found myself smiling while staring right at his amber eyes.

"W-what?" he asked, I think he was blushing a little, if he was, it was understandable, I wasn't usually like that.

"It's nothing. I'm just happy that you didn't criticized me or told me what to do" I answered still smiling, then I said "So... a deal's a deal, what's troubling you?

"It's... Hikaru" he answered looking at his feet.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Well... he's dating Haruhi, I knew that this would happen someday but..."

"But...?" I asked, wanting him to continue.

"I feel like I've been left behind..." he said still looking at his feet.

"I think I understand how you feel..." I told him.

"You do?" He asked looking at me with a surprised look on his face.

"I've always been myself, since I was too shy to talk to people and I didn't even know how to start a conversation I never had any friends... to be honest I still don't understand how I started talking to you... but the thing is... for a long time all I had was my sister, now that she's engaged I don't know what I should do... she's the most important person in my life and even though I knew that she would meet someone someday... I never thought it would be so soon" I said looking up a little at Kaoru's face, even with me in high heels he was taller than I was.

"It's the same for me, we were always together, we only had each other... we thought that everyone else were idiots. But then we met Tono, I mean Suoh Tamaki-senpai, he asked us to form a club with him, at first we didn't want to, but after some time we joined the Host Club. Being in the club with the others made us become a little more independant and when Haruhi joined, things started to change, at first it was nothing serious, after some time I started to see her as a sister but I knew that Hikaru was interested in her in a diferent way, I'm fine with the fact that they're dating but..." he was looking down again but he stopped and then looked at me "it just happened sooner than I thought and I don't know what should I do"

"I see... well I've already been through something like that so... do you want an advice?" I asked with a soft smile.

"I guess so..."

"Don't think about it too much, the only thing that you'll get is a headache. From what I've seen Hikaru cares a lot for you, just like my sister cares about me, no matter what happens siblings will always be siblings" I said smiling and added "we should go back to where our mothers are before they start thinking that you proposed to me or something"

"Yeah, you're right" he said and we started walking to where they were while laughing a little.

"What was that all about?" my mother asked raising an eyebrow.

"He just asked me a question yesterday and wanted an answer" I said shrugging.

"And no, I didn't proposed to her or anything like it" he said jokingly and then asked "by the way where's Hikaru?"

"He went to look for something to eat" Yuzuha informed him.

"Hey, mom" I said.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"I made up my mind... I want my quinceañera party!" I said with a big smile on my face.

**Tsuki500: Well, that was chapter two, hope you liked it. In case any of you doesn't know what a quinceañera party is I'll explain it in the next chapter.**

**Before I forget I wanna say that I won't be able to update too often, that is 'cause I don't have an internet connection, both me and my sister use her phone to use internet, but the problem is that we only have connection after 3:00 a.m. so we have to go to sleep really late if we wanna read a fanfic or publish a new chapter of our own fics, that's why we can't do it often.**

**Ja ne =)**


End file.
